


Obedience

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Series: Control [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve fights the control of Danny and ends up tied up to the bed and facing other uncomfortable consequences... :)</p><p>This is the sequel to my other work “(Being in) Control”. You should read the main work first to understand the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> This sequel plays in an earlier setting than the main work, but is directly connnected to it. I recommend reading “(Being in) Control” first, because you will have trouble to understand the background story if you don't.  
> Have fun reading. ^^

Steve sat on the couch and waited desperately for his partner. Danny had given him a small sign to let him know he would stop by at McGarrett's home after work. Steve had been impatient and went ahead while Danny still had some paperwork to finish. The SEAL heard the quiet clicking of his door when it got opened.  
“Steve?” Danny's voice sent shivers down his spine.  
“Over here”, he answered and silently begged Danny would hurry.  
Today had been a horrible day including a hostage situation and a gunfire with his whole team involved. Kono had suffered a graze at her left arm. The injury wasn't serious and only needed first aid care, but still Steve felt like he had failed at his job to protect them.  
After they had booked the bad guys and returned to HQ he and Danny shared a short look and Danny had slightly nodded, signaling that he knew how Steve felt and that he needed him tonight.  
They had been doing this for a few months now and were an unofficial couple. Steve wanted to keep it a secret from the others, not because he was ashamed of telling them that he and Danny were in a relationship. He didn't want them to worry about him and think he wasn't able to stand the pressure that came with his position as the leader.  
The thought that Kono might have found out about it kept nagging at him. She was a woman with good instincts and a bit like Danny who had noticed Steve's rising stress level pretty soon.  
If she knew something she kept quiet about it. Maybe Steve had misinterpreted that sympathetic look of her the other day when Danny had gently patted his shoulder after Steve had watched the case's suspect falling to his death.  
He tried to stop his mind from running wild and focused on Danny who carried a black plastic bag and sat down beside him, draping his arm around Steve. Curious as Steve was, he had to ask what was inside of it.  
“What's in the plastic bag?”  
“I brought you a little gift, something, we will use later. Now concentrate on yourself. How are you doing, babe?”  
“Not good”, Steve admitted and sighed.  
“I feel like I'm spiraling. Need you now.”  
“Hey, easy. You know you're only gonna hurt yourself, if you hurry things up like this.”  
“Danny.”  
“Okay, okay. I got it. No waiting. Come.” 

Danny stood up and went for the stairs. Steve practically jumped up and arrived at them before Danny.  
“Go ahead and strip yourself, babe”, Danny said with an amused glance.  
He watched Steve running up the stairs and got a bit worried. He needed to slow Steve down, this guy was on a self-destruction course right now.  
He followed Steve while thinking how he could restrain the SEAL most effectively so he wouldn't go overboard. Danny got back to the couch, picked up the plastic bag and followed Steve.  
When he walked into the room, Steve was already naked and lying in the bed. The lube was laying on the nightstand, ready for use.  
Danny sighed internally. He already knew this wasn't going to end well. Steve was too restless to follow orders. He would most likely start commanding and trying to be the one in charge and with that doing the exact opposite of why Danny was here.  
Danny put the plastic bag on the nightstand and watched Steve who was already breathing faster than normal by now. Danny could see Steve's tension, felt how it spread out in the room and filled the air. Here we go, he thought. Steve looked at Danny, his body trembled in anticipation and he felt his cock twitching. He needed his partner, now.  
Danny came closer, but instead of joining him in the bed, he sat down on the bedside.  
“Steve, listen to me. I understand you, okay? I know what you need and I'll give it to you, but it won't work like this. You're way too tense right now. You have to calm down a bit.”  
“What?”, Steve answered confused.  
“You're obsessed about this. Cool down. Just a bit.”  
“I'm fine.”  
Danny huffed out a laugh.  
“The hell you are. Do you think I'm blind? I can see your tension from ten miles afar. It's dominating this whole room!” He stood up and threw his arms in the air to visualize his point.  
Steve gnashed his teeth. This wasn't a good time for discussing or even worse, one of Danny's rants. He knew Danny was right, but he couldn't give in. Not today.  
He needed to make Danny angry. Maybe then he would forget this stupid 'calm down' thing and will take Steve roughly to make him obey.  
It was worth a try, Steve decided. 

“It's your job to release this tension, isn't it?”  
“My job?” Danny glared at him.  
“That's were you're wrong, Steven. My job is to save your ass when you're implementing one of your reckless Super-SEAL plans and protect this island from the bad guys. I'm a detective, not your personal assistant.”  
“Oh, then fucking his boss is what a detective does?”  
Danny opened his mouth to shout at Steve, but then realization hit him.  
“You're trying to piss me off? Good. Please continue, because it will gain you nothing except a hard punch if you follow this tactic.”  
Dammit, Steve thought. He had been so close.  
He rolled over to the nightstand and stretched one hand out to open the drawer.  
But Danny knew what he had in mind and interfered.  
“No, you won't help yourself. You wanted me to take over for you and that's what I will do. So you will obey, now. I won't repeat myself.”  
Steve growled like a cornered wild animal, but got back to the middle of the bed.  
His cock was getting harder and he closed his hand around it, slowly stroking up and down.  
“Stop that.”  
Steve didn't waste any thought to even consider following this order.  
“Steve, I said stop.”  
“No. If you want me to stop then take me. Right now!”  
“Okay, that's enough. You literally asked for it.” With those words Danny grabbed Steve's hands and restrained them to the headboard. Steve couldn't even understand from where Danny had gotten the rope.  
“Danny-”  
“Shut up!” Danny's voice was now harsh and demanding. Steve gulped.  
He had never seen Danny like this. He struggled against the restraints on his hands, but when Danny forced his legs to bend he stopped, being a bit afraid of what would follow next.  
Danny tied his bent legs calf to thigh together so he couldn't stretch them out again. Then he picked something out of the plastic bag and turned to Steve.  
“Open your mouth.”  
“What-” Steve's question was interrupted as Danny shoved a hard object into his mouth. Reflexively Steve bit on it and realized it was a penis gag.  
He made a muffled sound but Danny ignored him. 

Steve watched his partner as he opened the drawer, but he couldn't see what Danny grabbed out of it.  
Danny came closer and took the place in front of Steve's legs.  
Steve felt exposed. He couldn't close his legs and because of the restraints on his hands he was also unable to move an inch away or into Danny's direction.  
He groaned in frustration, but the gag made the sound barely audible.  
Danny put some lube on his fingers and inserted them without hesitation.  
Just a few seconds later Steve was filled with three fingers that pushed deep and dilated him. He shivered, partly of arousal and partly of the light pain that the rough insertion caused.  
Suddenly the fingers withdrew and left him empty, which was an even more unpleasant feeling.  
Steve groaned again. This was like torture. But then he saw the thing from the drawer that Danny had grabbed before.  
A plug they had bought some time ago, but never used....until now.  
It was a huge black dildo, really short in it's length so it wouldn't reach the prostate but pretty wide in diameter. Steve knew the diameter wouldn't make up for the lack of length.  
This was to stimulate him, but it wouldn't be enough to make him come. Basically to say it in one word: torture.  
Especially in his current state when he was unable to do anything to stimulate himself.  
“We'll see if this helps you to cool down, Steve.”  
Steve groaned desperately, but the gag absorbed the sound almost completely.  
“No need to worry, Steve. It will feel good and it will help you relax. Well, it's not like you're having a choice on this one, but I'm sure you will cope with it just perfectly.”  
Steve closed his eyes. He couldn't watch this any longer.  
Danny covered the plug with lots of lube and positioned it at Steve's entrance.  
With one forceful movement he pushed it into Steve, making the SEAL cry out in pain. Steve's body jerked and he pulled on the restraints but it was to no use.  
Danny hold the plug in place and waited until Steve settled. Steve made muffled sounds, his insides throbbing painfully in the rhythm of his heartbeat.  
Danny stayed with him until the pain passed and made way for the stimulation.  
Steve tried to shift, but gave up when he had to realize that it was useless.  
“Now that you're prepped so perfectly I will give you some time to get comfortable with this thing. As I said, the plug will help you to relax, Steve. Try to ignore the restraints and just concentrate on the feeling of being filled completely. I will come back in an hour to check your progress.”  
With that Danny smiled and left. 

Danny sat on the couch staring at the wall. The TV was on, but he wasn't listening to what the young woman said. His thoughts were distracted by someone else. In fact the one in the room above him, probably screaming internally by now.  
Yeah, Danny knew what Steve had planned to do and he had almost fallen for it, almost let the anger took over him. At the last minute he had realized what Steve was up to, that he had played with him. Danny imagined how Steve must felt like now and sighed. Maybe he was being too harsh.  
Steve needed him and he had made that more than clear.  
But Danny wasn't stupid. Steve had tried to control him in an unfair way and he wouldn't let him. He only proofed his point. Steve could be grateful that Danny knew his limits.  
He had thought about forcing Steve's eyes closed with a mask, but decided against it. Steve's mind would only run wilder and that was the last thing any of them needed now.  
All Steve needed was to feel helpless and understand that he had to obey to Danny if he wanted his help.  
Danny sipped on his beer and continued staring at the wall. 

Steve's whole body trembled but he felt terribly hot. His wrists and hands hurt from the tight restraint, his legs started to feel numb. But the worst part of this was the plug, stretching his insides and causing just enough stimulation so he was highly aroused but not enough to reach an orgasm.  
Steve swallowed and the gag shifted uncomfortably in his mouth. It felt like it grew larger in there, though Steve knew it was just his imagination he was afraid he would choke on it.  
Please. Oh god please. Danny come back. Don't let me lie here like this.  
Steve had no idea how much time had passed. Seconds, minutes, hours? He couldn't tell. It just felt horribly long in his mind.  
He tried to focus on something else than the overwhelming sensation of being filled and stretched. Each time he heard something he hoped it would be Danny, coming back. But he started to believe his mind was tricking him.  
Steve felt like he would start to sob like a little girl soon. He couldn't move, couldn't escape the feeling inside of him and he couldn't find relief. His cock started to ache and he would do anything to stop this torture.  
Danny, please! He just wanted it to be over. He had learned his lesson and he knew he hadn't been fair to Danny when he had tried to make him angry.  
He truly regretted it. 

Steve must had gotten lost in his thoughts because the next time he was aware of his surroundings he saw Danny lingering on the bedside. He took a sharp breath and looked at him.  
Danny's view was directed at his restrained body and slowly wandered higher until those eyes met his own. Steve blinked and Danny sat down next to him.  
“You look strained.”  
Steve shook his head and then continued to look into Danny's blue eyes.  
“It's okay. No need to deny it. I can see it, babe.”  
Danny smiled and reached for the gag.  
“Here, let me remove this.”  
Steve waited patiently for Danny to remove the gag. He gagged a bit when it was removed but swallowed and took a deep breath through the mouth.  
“Danno.”  
“Shh, I think I know what you want to say. I'm not mad at you, okay? Just promise you won't do that again and we're even.”  
“I promise.”  
Steve groaned when Danny untied his hands and wrists.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“No.”  
“Liar”, Danny huffed out a laugh and looked at the red marks on Steve's wrists.  
“It's not that bad.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
Danny concentrated on Steve's legs and untied them as well. Steve winced a bit when Danny stretched his numb legs out.  
“Sorry.”  
“Danny.”  
Steve shifted uncomfortably and Danny nodded in understanding. He spread Steve's legs and pulled slowly on the plug. Steve groaned as the huge dildo slowly found its way out of him.  
As it was completely out he felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. Danny put the plug aside and took the place between Steve's thighs.  
“Now, how do you want it? Rough or gentle?”  
“May I have both?”  
Danny laughed.  
“You sure know what you want. Come and kiss me.” Steve reached up to Danny and kissed his lover passionately.  
“Take me. I'm yours”, Steve whispered into Danny's ear and gently caressed his neck with his teeth. Danny didn't hesitate to fulfill Steve's wish this time. 

He pushed him down, followed the movement with his own body and gently entered his lover. Steve pressed against him and took Danny's full length deep inside of him. He needed no more time to adjust to Danny's size. The plug had prepared him well enough. Danny started to move in and out, sent waves of lust over Steve then he hold Steve's wrists down to the mattress, pinning him while he fastened his pace. Steve gasped in arousal and because of the sweet pain in his wrists, completely giving in and letting Danny be the one to decide on the pace.  
They reached their climax together and Danny came to rest on top of Steve.  
“You're still hard.”  
It was more a statement than a question from Danny and Steve just groaned in reply.  
“Your fault”, he managed to say wearily.  
Danny laughed and nodded.  
“Yeah, got it. I did quite a job on you.”  
Steve nodded in silent agreement, but gave Danny one of his goofy smiles. Danny lay on the side of Steve, stroking his neck and shoulder in admiration while he looked into his lover's face. Steve reached for Danny's left hand and they intertwined their fingers. Danny made a slight movement and slided into Steve again. Steve gasped lightly in surprise but took Danny easily in.  
He enjoyed the warm feeling that Danny caused inside of him. Danny moved gently and slowly, putting more meaning into the sweet feeling than a fast satisfaction.  
Steve moved closer to Danny and let his head rest on the crook of Danny's neck, breathing in the faint scent of his partner's skin mixed with aftershave and perfume. Danny's scent could calm down Steve more than anything else.  
It was familiar and gave him comfort. In his mind it represented a safe shelter. 

Danny caressed Steve neck with his free hand and groaned lightly.  
Steve felt that Danny wanted to increase the pace a bit.  
He leaned into Danny's direction, causing him to hit Steve's prostate which sent shivers running down Steve's spine. Danny growled lightly and tightened the grip on Steve's hand.  
He understood Steve's signal and moved faster. When Steve gently bite Danny at the side of his neck the detective arched and pushed deep inside of Steve who cried out in pleasure.  
“Danno.”  
Danny chuckled as he heard Steve's hoarse voice and wrapped his hand around Steve's cock, rubbing the head lightly.  
Steve gasped in response, his body trembled and shut his eyes, which made the sensations even stronger. Danny increased his pace and brought Steve to the edge then slowed down again.  
Steve whimpered but didn't say anything.  
Danny kissed him gently, one hand still intertwined with Steve's the other stroking the SEAL's cock in slow but firm movements.  
He was still close to the edge of coming and he knew Danny was aware of it.  
Steve answered the kiss and leaned a bit more into Danny's touch.  
Danny decided not to let Steve wait any longer. He increased the pace and it took them both only a few moments to reach their climax.  
Completely exhausted they lay close together, looking at each others eyes. 

“You did good today, babe.”  
Steve grimaced.  
“That's the worst lie I've ever heard.”  
“What?”  
Danny looked puzzled.  
“I didn't obey and even fought you.”  
When Danny all of a sudden started laughing loudly, it was Steve's turn to wonder what the other one was thinking.  
“No, you got me wrong, Steve. I meant during the chase and the arrest.”  
“Kono got shot.”  
“Would you stop interrupting me? What's with you cutting me off all the time?”  
“I just-”  
“Shh, stop it. It's my turn know.”  
“Trust me when I say that you did good, Steve. You know as much as I do that it's not your fault that Kono got injured. And by the way, it was a graze, Steven.  
You can't always keep us out of harm's way, it's part of our job and everyone of us knew that when we decided on this way. But you always try and give your best, that's why you are our leader and that's why I love you.”  
“Thank you, Danny.”  
“Just saying the truth. And about that earlier when you were fighting me. I knew it wasn't going to go well this time.”  
“You knew?”  
“What? Do you think I'm blind? Of course I knew. You were completely tense.”  
“Do you think anyone else noticed?”  
“You're still worrying that Kono might have noticed something?”  
Steve nodded silently.  
“No, I don't think so. Would it be that bad if they do?”  
“I don't know. I just don't want them to worry that I can't stand the pressure anymore.”  
“Okay. It's your decision.”  
“Do you mind?”  
Danny looked into Steve's eyes and found a hint of guilt.  
“No, of course not, babe. I meant what I said to you. It is your decision if you want to tell them and if you do how much of it.”  
“Not the explicit details, that's for sure.”  
Danny laughed.  
“Was that an attempt of a joke? If you tell them details, Steven, I'll restrain you like I did today, but it won't be as comfortable, I promise.”  
Steve shivered a bit. Danny knew how to scare him.  
“You're kidding, right?”, he asked nervously.  
“Wanna find out?”, Danny answered with a smirk.  
“No!”  
Danny's laughter warmed Steve's heart.  
“You do know I can't do something like this, don't you? I have to make sure you can still walk the next day when we're back on duty.”  
“Oh, many thanks for your consideration.”  
Danny smiled at him and made Steve laugh.  
Steve stopped laughing when he felt Danny touch his chest and let his hand rest on the place where Steve's heart was.  
“Danno?”  
“Joke aside. There's something I need you to know.”  
“Is everything, alright?”  
Danny smiled.  
“Yeah, don't worry all the time. I just wanted to say that no matter what troubles you, you can come to me. I'll always be there for you and will make you feel better.”  
Steve kissed Danny gently and put his hand on Danny's chest, feeling the strong heartbeat of his lover under his fingertips.  
“I know, Danno. And that's why I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it? Reviews and/or Kudos are as always highly appreciated.  
> I plan to write another part for the 'Control' series so look forward to more in case you liked the others. ;)


End file.
